dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tatsumi vs. Elsword
Tatsumi of Akame ga Kill (Cropfist) takes on Elsword of Elsword (Zinniax-13) in the Semi-Final Round of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Pre-Fight Silver the Hedgehog, standing guard at the entrance to the tower, detects a presence behind the building in front of him. Using the magic, he picks up the building and throws it; it is met with three by Elsword, and the attacks shatter in the air. Elsword walks towards the tower. Elsword: Unless you’re a swordsman, let me pass. I got lost eight times trying to find this place, and you are not going to stop me from entering. Silver sneers and activates his hands and readies to fight. In response, Elsword smirks, and launches a slash at Silver the Hedgehog. Before it reaches him, a dimensional slash appears in the air between them, destroying the attack. The two turn to see Tatsumi casually strolling towards them. Tatsumi: Hey, hey, easy. Let’s not get started without me. Silver: An interesting person you are. Elsword: That’s a pretty amazing sword you have there. And magic too. I wouldn’t mind testing them out. Tatsumi: I pack more than steel. Tatsumi activates his imperial arm, Incursio and slashes twice, one at Silver the Hedgehog and the other at Elsword. Suddenly, the slashes get surrounded by bullets, and are destroyed into pieces. The three look to see Rose approaching them. Rose: ELSWORD! All of you, that’s enough! Put your weapons down and listen to me! Tatsumi: I don’t think I like your attitude, missy. Elsword: Back off, you son of a... Silver: I will not be forgotten! The four continue to bicker while walking towards each other, and before long, they stand in a square, arms-length away from each other. Each draws their weapons and holds it up, creating a lock between four weapons just in front of the tower entrance. They hold, staring intensely at each other. HERE WE GO!!!!! Fight The weapons break away from each other, and the final four commence attacking with furious attacks. Elsword’s sword makes Rose and Silver back off, but Tatsumi stays close range and slashes the blade with his own. He and Elsword duel while expertly dodging bullets and magic fired from Rose and Silver on either side of them, but are forced to jump back when the two masters shoot forth with stinger moves and collide in between them. Elsword leaps over the other two and impales his blade in the ground in front of Tatsumi, who backflips out of the way and shoots a slash at Elsword. Elsword abandons his sword and catches the slash, shattering it in his hands, and grabbing the armored Tatsumi out of the air. Lifting Tatsumi up with a choke, he runs to impale him but is knocked out of the way by a mass of magic thrown by Rose. Tatsumi recovers and charges Elsword, trapping his blade in a crab seize and slashing him with his second sword, Neuntote. Elsword flies against the side of the palace and Tatsumi is instantly upon him; with the technique summoning a dragon, Tatsumi slices Elsword while somersaulting up the palace, carrying them to the tenth level and leaving several slashes reminiscent of a dragon’s claw in the side of the palace. When the attack ends, Tatsumi creates a tornado of slashes, carrying Elsword even further up into the sky, but before he can capitalize, he is struck in the air by a blast of fire called from below. He stabs his sword into the side of the palace to stop himself from falling, only to look up and see Elsword running down the side of the palace. Tatsumi dodges Elsword’s strike as Rose and Silver run up the tower past them, but Elsword grabs Tatsumi again and throws him through the palace and out the other side. As Tatsumi exits, he slices the tower with a chop, carving out an entire story from it and throwing it out at Elsword, but the fire swordsman slices it in half effortlessly and charges him in the air. Spinning his sword around, Elsword severely cuts into Tatsumi’s chest. With another attack he impales Tatsumi straight through the shoulder and brings them slamming all the way back into the ground. A downed Tatsumi slashes at Elsword, but the swordsman dodges and the slash carries up into the sky. A fully angered Elsword rips his blade out of Tatsumi and attempts to finish him off, but is surprised when his blade is countered by what seems to be three: Tatsumi is now in a winged Incursio mode. Elsword leaps backwards to gain some space while Tatsumi holds his swords out and begins to slash six times. Tatsumi: I don’t know or care who you are. I don’t know or care who you serve or what you intend to accomplish. But no swordsman will take my life, not away from my friends! Tatsumi creates six spiral slashes and shoots it at Elsword, who dissipates them all with his lightsaber. The two run and fiercely duel against each other, backing into the palace's lobby. Tatsumi ducks under one of Elsword’s slashes which carves a pathway into the elevator shaft, and Elsword is too slow to catch Tatsumi behind him. Tatsumi’s attack cleaves Elsword’s fireball in two, and he kicks the swordsman into the elevator. Elsword grins and uses magic to shoot the elevator up the shaft, with him inside it and sticking his lightsaber out, cutting numerous support beams and dropping them on Tatsumi. The Assassin closes his eyes and effortlessly dodges the dropping obstacles, running up the elevator shaft. The two burst into the throne room. Silver and Rose crash in through the window at the same time, and the four fought each other furiously. Elsword swipes at Tatsumi, who ducks under the slashes and slices off Elsword's right hand, sending his flames sword flying up into the air. Tatsumi then impales Elsword through the shoulders to the wall using two swords, and using Elsword’s sword. Tatsumi: Take this!!! Using the flame and Neuntote, Tatsumi shreds Elsword’s stomach into four pieces. K.O!!! He then drops Elsword's weapon and retrieves his swords, turning around to see that he's one of three remaining people in the room. Him, the winner of Rose vs. Silver the Hedgehog, and the mysterious voice. However Elsword has enough strength to say one last sentence, before collapsing. Elsword: No, why was I spared, Rose please don't go. ???: Well done Tatsumi, well done! But, there can be only one winner! Results Winning Combatant: Tatsumi: 7 Elsword: 1 Winning Method: K.O.: 7 Death: 0 Information Follow Tatsumi’s Path Here Category:John1Thousand